


Meimi's Lust

by shaniaanimemangalover



Category: Kaitou Saint Tail
Genre: Evil, F/F, Lust, Violent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 22:57:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10559108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaniaanimemangalover/pseuds/shaniaanimemangalover
Summary: Meimi's lust overtakes her and she decides to take her best friend, Seira! What will happen between the two?





	

**This is a story about Meimi/Seira! Yuri and rape warning!**

Meimi Haneoka was looking around for someone to do. She was getting impatient and her lust was slowly overtaking her. She walked into the church her best friend was always in. When Seira turned to greet Meimi, she knew something was off about the girl. "Meimi-chan?" Seira questioned. She walked back in fear when Meimi stepped up closer. Meimi's eyes were filled with lust and she needed to dominate anyone. She smirked at Seira.  _Seira would just have to do. She was always cute and I would love to hear her scream._ Meimi thought. She approached Seira and Seira walked back until she fell over in a pew. When she did this, this left her defenseless and Meimi jumped onto her best friend. "Meimi-chan, stop. Please." Seira pleaded with the girl, but Meimi wasn't going to have it. Meimi slammed her lips on Seira's as she tasted the girl. Her hands were pinning Seira's wrists on the pew as Meimi forced her tongue into of Seira's mouth. Seira felt deeply defenseless when Meimi tore off her clothes, leaving her in her bra and panties. She whimpered as Meimi broke the kiss. Meimi smirked as her need to dominate Seira increased and she started to caress Seira's thighs and Seira would've closed them if Meimi didn't have her leg in the middle. Meimi drew circles on the girl's panties, but she decided to wait for that. Meimi looked over Seira and she released her grip on Seira's wrists, but Seira was frozen with fear to move. This made Meimi happy. She was happy that her prey wasn't going to try to escape. 

"Meimi-chan, why are you-?" Seira snapped her head up when Meimi had took off her bra and she had started sucking on her breast. Seira tried to think nothing of it, but she realized that she couldn't just ignore that her best friend was raping her. Meimi was only interested in pleasing her needs and not caring whether she hurts someone else. Meimi then then gently bites the nipple and Seira shuddered.  _Does she even care that she's hurting me? I want the regular Meimi-chan._ Seira thought. She knew that Meimi wasn't going back to herself unless her needs were fulfilled. Meimi's tight grip was on the slightly smaller girl's wrist. Then Meimi slapped Seira. The slap was harsh, but Seira wasn't expecting Meimi to straight out hit her, so Seira's head had turned the other way. When Seira founded the guts to look at Meimi, tears were in her eyes. Meimi was smirking and she tugged Seira close to her. Meimi kissed the bruise and Seira squirmed in the embrace. Meimi released a growl and Seira stood absolutely still. 

Meimi lost all feelings of mercy. She forced Seira down on the pew and she bit at Seira's neck. Not caring that the girl was screaming, Meimi forced the girl's panties off. She growled and she forced her hand inside of Seira. Seira's scream only got louder in volume and Meimi had finally had enough of the girl's screaming. She wrapped her hand around Seira's throat and she started squeezing. Seira started to choke as she tried to stop screaming. When Meimi was sure that Seira was done screaming, she released her tight grip. When she did that. Seira coughed for oxygen. She whimpered in fear and pain. Meimi's hand was still on the inside of Seira's hole. Meimi started her moving her hand. Seira whimpered and squirmed, but she didn't scream. Meimi felt herself getting wet and hot and she took off her clothes. She cummed as she looked at Seira. Her cum covered the girl beneath her. Meimi got on top of Seira and she kissed Seira. Seira didn't kiss back like Meimi expected. She leaned into Seira's ear and she purred gently. "Mine! You're my sex slave!" She had hissed in Seira's ear. Seira whimpered and she bit back a scream as Meimi bit her ear. As Meimi fought the urge to pound into Seira merciless, she played with the girl's ear. When Meimi had finally stopped her assault, she rose to her full height and she let Seira scramble away from her.  


End file.
